1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to an engine generator, and more particularly, to engine-powered generators having recoil knobs, cock operating portions and choke operating portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engine-powered generators in which a generator is driven by an engine to generate power have long been used as portable electric power supplies. Some of such generators are started when the user operates various operating portions, switches and the like located on a control panel of the generator. Such generators can include operating portions and switches disposed on a certain part of the front panel. Other generators include a single operating portion used for several different operations. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2002-309959.
A control panel included in the generator of JP-A-2002-309959 has a switch operating portion operable to select between an engine stop position, an engine operation position, and a choke position. The switch operating portion is connected to a switch shaft which rotates in connection with the switch operating portion.
The switch shaft is also connected to a cock operating portion for opening and closing a fuel cock, and a choke operating portion for opening and closing a choke. The switch shaft is also formed with a cam switch portion for turning on/off a stop switch for controlling power supply to an ignition device of the engine.
The cock operating portion closes the fuel cock when the switch operating portion selects the engine stop position, and opens the fuel cock to supply fuel to the engine when the switch operating portion selects the engine operation position and the choke position. Additionally, the choke operating portion opens the choke when the switch operating portion selects the engine stop position and the engine operation position, and closes the choke to increase the richness of the fuel when the switch operating portion selects the choke position.
The cam switch portion cuts off power supply to an ignition coil when the switch operating portion selects the engine stop position, and permits power supply to the ignition coil so that the engine is operable when the switch operating portion is in the engine operation position and when in the choke position. Thus, in this engine generator, operating the single switch permits opening and closing the fuel cock, the choke, and the enabling and disabling the ignition device.